Roger's Worry
by FabulousandDevious
Summary: Roger wonders why Jessica stays with him. Oneshot. My first Fanfic, so please review!


Roger rabbit was not stupid. He was certainly goofy, and clumsy, and often foolish, but not unintelligent. He often told himself this when he was low in spirits. He would repeat it to himself over and over until he was his old quirky self again, ready for a hilarious slapstick scene in front of the camera.

But Roger Rabbit was feeling quite stupid at the moment, and no repetition of his esteem boosting phrase was making him feel any better. He had just left the bar where he had been having drinks with his good friend Eddy. They had been talking about all of their crazy adventures, laughing at all the funny memories and generally having a good time. In the midst of their guffawing Eddy popped a question that caught Roger completely off-guard.

" Say Roger, what in the world does Jessica see in you anyway?" Eddy said while grabbing a beer and taking a sip.

Roger froze while sipping his carrot juice and thought for a moment. He began to grow uneasy as he tried to think of a reason why Jessica had married him in the first place. At the time he hadn't given it much thought because he had been so in love. All that had mattered was that Jessica was with him and he was happy. But now as he thought about it he pondered why Jessica would stick to him at all. What sane woman would want to be seen with a rabbit? These thoughts swam around in Rogers head as he exited the bar and made his way home.

Roger thought about his beautiful wife Jessica as he walked through the night. She was tall, curvaceous, and incredibly gorgeous. Every time Roger closed his eyes he saw her lovely face and luscious red hair. Such a beautiful woman could have any man she wanted. A rich man, a powerful man, and yet this beautiful woman had chosen a floppy eared rabbit. Roger could not find any reason why she would choose him. His lack of answers made him feel incredibly frustrated and he sighed sadly as he unlocked his apartment door.

Walking into his bedroom Roger looked at the large bed that occupied most of the space. Laying on it was the angelic body of his sleeping wife. Roger looked at her beautiful face as he continued to wonder why she was there in the first place. Why had she married him? Why did she put up with all his crazy shenanigans? Why did she choose to stay?

Hearing someone walk into the room, Jessica Rabbit groggily awoke to see her husband standing in the doorway staring at her.

" Roger? Is that you, honey bunny?" she said as she sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Roger just looked at her sadly and walked over to her. He gently sat down on the side of the bed and stared at his feet, swinging them absentmindedly. Jessica sensed something was wrong and made her way over to him where she rubbed his shoulders soothingly.

"What's wrong Roger? I can tell something is bothering you." she said quietly, kissing one of his ears. " Tell me what is on your mind." He looked at her sadly and asked,

"Why do you love me?" Her eyes widened and she stared at him blankly, her mouth open. He was asking her why she loved him? Well, she could have listed a million reasons why. His smile, his caring nature, his quirky mannerisms, but there was one thing that made her love him unconditionally.

"You make me laugh." she stated simply. Roger seemed surprised to hear this, but quickly looked down again in sadness.

"So... the only reason you stay with me is because I amuse you? Because I'm good for a few jokes?" he said quietly. She shook her head and wrapped her slender arms around him lovingly.

"No, Roger. It takes a lot to make me laugh, and you accomplish it every day. You have a wonderful sense of humor because you always see the bright side of things and are always happy. Most people are too serious and sad, but I love you because you make me happy and show me the humor in everyday life." Roger stared at her as she finished and broke into a huge smile. She smiled right back at him and kissed him, glad to see he was feeling better. He climbed into the bed and curled up with his loving wife. As he drifted to sleep he was unsure as to why he had been so unsure of his marriage. Just being wrapped up in Jessica's arms told him that she loved him unconditionally. Still, he was glad he knew that Jessica also loved his comedy as well.


End file.
